


Spoder

by PrinceofFlowers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pure Nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofFlowers/pseuds/PrinceofFlowers
Summary: im very tired





	

"Wait a second, so their sniper is a spider?" The Jelly Skelly Arm Dude himself questioned, his pastel blue jelly skelly arm motioning for emphasis.

"Well yeah." Answered Tracer. 

"Okay I know how to take care of her." Said the Jelly Skelly Arm Dude. 

"How?" Asked Hanzo.

"Magic." Answers the Jelly Skelly Arm Dude.

And then he fucked off somewhere until they had to fight Team Talon.

While they were fighting team Talon, Hanzo and Widowmaker were having a sniper-off, when the Jelly Skelly Arm Dude finally decided to enact his magic plan of taking care of the big slappy blurple French spider lady.

Above her, he conjured a giant indestructible glass cup because magic, and it trapped Widowmaker inside so she couldn't hurt anyone.

"What?!" Exclaimed the French spider, in French, somehow being confused despite the fact she is supposed to be an emotionless spider who probably lacks a literal spine.

"Bad and Naughty Spiders Get Sent to the Shame Cup to Atone for Their Sins." Said Jelly Skelly Arm Dude, sitting serenely on top of the magic cup while sipping some hot choclaty milk.

In the background, Hanzo was screaming in Japanese and throwing giant spirit dragons at the enemies, killing them instantly.

Briefly, Jelly Skelly Arm Dude wished that were him.

The payload was secured and reached its destination, making them victorious.

"Get rekt." Said the Jelly Skelly Arm Dude, ignoring the angry French and shooting coming from inside the indestructible giant magic cup.

"Let me Out." Said the big slappy blurple spider.

"No." said the Jelly Skelly Arm Dude, before he did a bunch of flips and fucked off to go get snacks with the lads, leaving Windowpainter to suffer in French in the giant magic cup.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> dont take this seriously


End file.
